Scenario: Alien Invasion 2012
We were warned by the Mayans. But we didn't listen. We paid the price on December 21st, 2012. Timeline 2012 *Throughout the year, UFO sightings reach a new high. The US Government is forced to reveal the true purpose of Area 51. *Messages from space start coming in. A well thought-out speech announces an invasion on December 21st, 2012. Most of humanity believes that it's just a prank. But government officials worry that humanity is at great risk. Doomsday All times Pacific Standard Time. *12:01 AM: A message from the aliens comes through, saying that by day's end, they will be killed. US President Barack Obama declares DEFCON 2. *12:05 AM: Contact is lost with the International Space Station. *12:18 AM: The first alien saucer comes into Earth orbit. Obama orders that space junk be diverted into the ship. *12:20 AM: The space junk causes the saucer to crash into the Sun. *12:56 AM: The alien Invasion Fleet approaches Earth orbit. *1:00 AM: Reports of small skirmishes between Syrian rebels & aliens start pouring in. *1:05 AM: The Moon is taken over by the aliens. *7:00 AM: News of the fall of Libya reaches the White House. Obama declares DEFCON 1 & orders all nuclear forces into launch-ready position. *8:00 AM: Aliens start all-out assault all over the world. *8:12 AM: Alien saucers begin relentlessly pounding population centers. *8:13 AM: A resistance group in San Jose, CA, successfully manage to defend the city and place a stolen shield generator at the center of the Silicon Valley. No aliens enter the Silicon Valley for the rest of the invasion, and it becomes a safe haven for survivors and resistance groups. *8:16 AM: Barack Obama is killed. *8:17 AM: David Cameron is killed. *8:23 AM: London falls. *8:24 AM: San Francisco and New York fall. *9:05 AM: All of the world's nuclear weapons are launched at the alien Fleet. At least 5 Saucers and 500,000 aliens are killed. *9:32 AM: Fighting between alien and military forces intensifies. Special Weapons aliens begin assaulting fortified positions. *10:53 AM: Chicago falls. *12:18 PM: Sydney and Moscow fall. *1:12 PM: Los Angeles falls. *2:45 PM: Resistance groups have been mostly destroyed by this time. *3:05 PM: The aliens' High Command decides to begin building processing plants where human prisoners will be systematically exterminated. *3:30 PM: 60% of humanity is dead. *4:51 PM: 65% of humanity is dead. *5:13 PM: The alien leader orders a series of earthquakes to be set off along the major faultlines to snuff out survivors. *6:00 PM: The alien leader declares the fighting to be over. *7:27 PM: 80% of humanity is dead. *8:00 PM: The earthquakes are set off, snuffing out 70% of the survivors. *9:05 PM: Alien patrols find over 1,000,000 survivors. *10:54 PM: The alien leader declares Earth the new homeworld of the alians. *11:59 PM: At the end of the day, an impressive 10,000,000 humans survive. Epilogue After the invasion, the aliens killed most of the survivors. Three years later, a resistance group comprising of four teens (two American, one British, and one Japanese) overthrew the alien puppet government and killed the alien leader.. Category:Alien Invasion Category:Geopolitics 2012 Category:Outdated Articles Category:ASB Category:ASB - Aliens